FBI
by Gregorypeck205
Summary: The FBI wants McGee for an undercover Op,


**Taking Control Adventure Series (TCAS)!**

_**TCAS 4 – FBI, Chapter 1!**_

**The FBI wants McGee for an undercover Op.**

**Disclaimer 1: I rarely, if ever, write cannon. I write how the story takes me. **

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own NCIS or their characters. To clarify, I OWN NOTHING.**

**1\. Taking Control**

**2\. Loans and Moans**

**3\. Drug Ring**

**4\. FBI**

_Bull Pen_

Gibbs looks around at his team working on their cold cases. The team has been hitting on all cylinders lately and Gibbs couldn't be prouder of them. He still has the cloud hanging over his head from accusing McGee of taking advantage of Abby. To his credit, McGee hasn't let that stop him from doing outstanding work. He also hasn't let it affect the way he acts toward Gibbs. If the rest of members on the team didn't already know what had happened, there is no way they know anything was amiss. Tim showed the same respect for his boss that he always did. He didn't speak to him with any hostility. He just didn't bring up the incident at all.

Gibbs was the one who was being eaten alive by the situation. He had finally gotten on good terms with McGee. There was absolutely no reason for Gibbs to make that insulting accusation to McGee. As Dinozzo pointed out, which Gibbs already knew, there is no way in hell McGee would ever take advantage of any woman let alone Abby. It just wasn't in his DNA. McGee was one of the true gentlemen in this world. McGee was very private about his personal life but he had let them in on the fact that his grandmother, Penny, had raised him to be a gentleman no matter what line of work he would eventually go into.

Gibbs had been an ass about the whole situation because of his fatherly feelings for Abby and it had bit him in ass on more than one occasion. The really bad part about it is it was only with McGee that Gibbs didn't seem to be able to get his head out of his ass when it was associated with Abby. Thanks to Vance and Dinozzo, Gibbs was able to start seeing how his behavior was unprofessional and unwarranted. Gibbs came to the conclusion that he was going to have rely heavily on Dinozzo to keep him in check when it came to dealing with Abby. His judgement was just not good when she was involved.

Enough of this wallowing in self-pity bulls**t. It was time to do what he should have done immediately and he was not going to delay it anymore. He had the best team a team leader could have with the added bonus of having a genius on that team who happened to be one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. Gibbs stood up.

"Everybody, go down to autopsy. Dinozzo, call Abby and tell her to meet us in autopsy."

All his agents immediately got frowns of their faces as they stood up. Dinozzo and Ziva had turned to look at McGee and neither liked the look on his face. Both agents were furious. Tony picked up the phone and called Abby and relayed Gibbs orders to her. As they all went to get on the elevator, McGee took the stairs. Ziva was ready to kill someone and the way she was starring daggers at Gibbs let you know exactly who that someone was. Tony's mood wasn't any better but he kept running what the director had said to him through his mind and for some reason he didn't want to let the director down again by not being able to control his temper.

When everyone was gathered, Gibbs wasted no time.

"I called this meeting because I've been making a complete ass out of myself."

This statement shocked everyone. They all stared at Gibbs like they had never seen him before. Gibbs continued with his speech.

"I've been made to see that I have some blinders on and I don't like what those blinders are turning me into. McGee, I owe you several apologies and the first one comes right now. There is no finer agent in NCIS than you and I want you to know that I truly recognize the privilege of having you on my team. I have said and done some things to you that I wish I could take back. I know that can't happen but what can happen and what will happen is me apologizing to you."

Everyone is still stunned as Gibbs walks over to McGee and holds his hand out for a shake. McGee, on automatic pilot as he cannot believe this is Gibbs apologizing, holds his hand out to shake Gibbs hand.

"McGee, I'm sorry for being a bastard to you when all you have ever done is come in here, be a professional and work your ass off.

"Apology accepted" was all McGee said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, everybody back to work" Gibbs barked out.

Agent Fornell and agent Sacks were sitting in Vance's office as they relayed their request to him. Vance was not opposed to the idea but he already knew what was going to happen and had a tough time keeping the smirk off of his face. Vance called his assistant and told her have Gibbs and his team come to his office.

"Why are you having the whole team come up?" Fornell asked. "We only need McGee."

"You'll see" was all Vance said.

There was a knock on his door and Gibbs and his team came into the room. Everyone greeted each other before Vance turned the floor over to Fornell.

"McGee, we have an undercover Op for you." Fornell began.

Gibbs frown was immediate but he did not say anything.

Even though he was surprised at this, nothing showed on McGee's face.

"What's the Op agent Fornell?" McGee asked.

Fornell really liked this kid. Fornell was one of the few people who knew McGee was more than just a computer wiz. He knew McGee was an excellent federal agent but what Fornell liked most about him was he was always respectful to him. As a matter of fact, he had never heard him be disrespectful to any of their sister agencies. He was pleasantly surprised and proud when he watched the tape of the drug ring take down by him and Ziva. He was surprised that this easy going, slow to anger agent had decked that fat slob who was in charge and was very close to just strangling the bastard. He was proud of what McGee had said and the fact that he made him take off his uniform. Fornell had to stop himself from chuckling as the guy looked like he was going to piss himself when McGee pulled out that knife.

Fornell ran down the op to McGee and then sat back to see what he had to say. Surprisingly enough, no one from Gibbs team had said a word. You could see by the look on their faces that none of them liked it but they had remained professional and not a word was said. Fornell still didn't know why Vance had called them in with McGee until McGee started talking.

"Ok agent Fornell, I'm in" McGee stated.

"Great McGee" but before Fornell could go any further McGee held his hand up. Vance could not keep the smirk off his face this time. Vance knew his agent very well and knew what was coming.

"Here's the deal agent Fornell; One, Ziva goes undercover with me as my wife, not your agent. Two, Tony is our contact, again not your agent. Three, Boss shares control with you; it will still be an FBI run op but Boss is with you and everything you know he had better know. Finally, Director Vance is kept in the loop every step of the way. Every brief your director gets, my director gets. If director Vance ever feels he was not given all information; was not given information immediately or was left out of the loop he will pull us out immediately."

Vance, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva all sat with big smiles on their faces as Fornell just stared at McGee. Just when he thought he had McGee figured out, he went did something like this which shocked the hell out of Fornell. There was no way in hell Fornell was going to agree to this. He didn't want Dinozzo anywhere near this op and he most definitely didn't need Gibbs coming in and trying to take it over. He already had to brief one director daily, he didn't want to have to brief two. No, this was not going to work.

"McGee, all we need is you. You have the unique skill set that will make your undercover alias work." Fornell stated.

Fornell expected McGee to put up a fight or at least put a frown on his face but what he did once again shocked him. McGee stood with a pleasant look on his face.

"Ok agent Fornell, I guess I'm out then. I'll do this only if it's done the way I requested."

McGee then addressed Vance and Gibbs. "Director, Boss, I'm heading back down to my desk. I have some searches running on a couple of the cold cases I'm working on. I should have some results by now."

Both Vance and Gibbs nodded to McGee with smirks on their faces. McGee turned to Fornell and Sacks.

"Agent Fornell, agent Sacks, it's always great seeing you guys. I hope your Op is a success." McGee stated pleasantly as he walked out the office leaving Fornell and Sacks speechless.

Both Tony and Ziva had also stood up. Neither one was able to keep the smiles off of their faces.

"Director, Boss, I also need to get back to work. Probie is going to want to brief me on what he finds." Dinozzo stated as he left.

"Director Vance, Gibbs, McGee will want me to go with him to pick up any suspects his searches are able to locate so I too must go." Ziva stated as she left.

Fornell and Sacks both sat with wide eyes trying to figure what the hell just happened.

A little while later, after a long, loud and useless conversation with Vance and Gibbs, Fornell calls his director and gave him the new parameters that McGee requested to see if the op was still a go under those circumstances. Fornell's director advised him that they needed McGee and he was not to come back to the agency unless he had McGee on board. When Fornell hung up, he looked at Vance with a frown on his face.

"Ok director, we'll do it McGee's way. Can you call him back up please?" Fornell asks.

"Gibbs" was all Vance says.

"I'll call but it's probably too late" Gibbs stated with a smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fornell snapped.

"I'll put my phone on speaker so you can hear for yourself." Gibbs remarked.

"Hey Boss" Dinozzo answered his cell.

"Dinozzo, I need you three to come back up to the director's office." Gibbs ordered.

"No can-do Boss, Probie and Ziva are already out hunting down POI's on a few of his cold cases. I was waiting for you to come down so I could brief you." Dinozzo explained.

"Come on up to the director's office and give me the brief." Gibbs directed.

"On my way Boss" Tony responded before hanging up and picking up the three cold cases McGee had left on his desk. Tony arrived at the director's door and knocked and was immediately told to come in. Gibbs gave him a nod to go ahead with the brief.

Fornell and Sacks sat in complete disbelief at the detailed and professional brief Dinozzo gave Gibbs. They were even more impressed by the fact the Dinozzo did not try to take credit for any part of any of the cases. He made sure all the credit went to McGee.

Fornell and Sacks looked at Gibbs in dismay. Smirking, Gibbs addressed them both.

"As I said, it would probably be too late. My agents don't sit around twiddling their thumbs. They work for a living and having two FBI agents sitting in their director's office isn't going to slow them down."

"But you're their boss, why don't you just call and order them to come back?" Sacks asked

Before Gibbs could answer, Tony jumped in "What? Order them back! Are you out of your mind?" Tony exclaimed. "Hell no we are not ordering them back."

Fornell and Sacks were surprised by the vehemence of Dinozzo's statement.

"Why not?" Fornell asked. "This is a very big case we're working on and we need to get moving on it."

"First of all, it's an FBI case, not a NCIS case. Second of all, if you had just agreed to Probie's request in the first place, he and Ziva would still be here. Last and more importantly, Probie takes cold cases very seriously. He feels that someone somewhere didn't get closure because the case was never solved. He feels that someone is still living with the burden on their heart of not knowing what happened to their love one. If there is anything he can do to help give someone closure, he is going to make every effort to do that. Right now, he is out there chasing down some obscure leads on cold cases as though they are active murder cases because he is trying to ease someone's suffering. So no, they will not be called back because all of sudden you want to agree to something that you should have agreed with in the first place." Tony finished.

Tony turned to Vance and Gibbs "Director, Boss, sorry for speaking out of turn like that."

"No apologies necessary agent Dinozzo. You will never catch any flack from me for defending your people. It's exactly what a good SFA and future team lead is supposed to do." Vance advised Dinozzo.

Gibbs was bursting with pride. He tried very hard to keep the smile off his face but was not able to do it. His whole team had been knocking it out of the park lately and just today, he witnessed his JFA stepping up demanding his team as his backup for an undercover Op, and now, his SFA stepping up to defend his agents.

Dinozzo turned back to Fornell and Sacks.

"Look guys, I'm not trying to give you a hard time here. I know the case is important and you really need McGee's help or you wouldn't be here. Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait for a few hours."

"A few hours" Sacks exclaimed. "Just how long does it take an NCIS agent to track down suspects?"

Tony felt his temperature rising but maintained his cool while addressing Fornell and Sacks.

"It doesn't take them long as they are very good at their job, but if you think back to my brief, it was for 3 separate cold cases. Probie and Ziva will most likely bring in a POI for the first case and ask me and boss to do the interrogation so he and Ziva can go right back out to hunt down a POI on the next case. If they apprehend the POI for the second case they will once again ask boss and I to do the interrogation so they can go back out to hunt down the POI on the third case. They won't be back in to stay until they have either exhausted all leads on all three cases or have brought in POI's on all three cases. As boss said, we don't just sit around twiddling our thumbs. We put in a full day's work and then some."

Just as Fornell was getting ready to address Dinozzo his cell beeped. He held up a hand for Fornell to stop, looked at the message on his cell and then typed a reply into it before putting it away.

Fornell was now steaming "Are we so boring Dinozzo that you would interrupt this conversation to answer a text?"

"No agent Fornell, but I would interrupt any conversation or meeting, I was a part of, to respond to a text from my agents. When they are out in the field, I require them to check in with me periodically. I don't do this because I don't trust them but because it does two things. First and foremost, it lets me know that they are all right. Second, I get up to date info on their progress so that I can keep my boss up to date and he can keep his boss up to date. I also have to respond immediately so they know I received the text" Dinozzo replied.

Fornell didn't have anything to say. What could he say? It was a very good supervision technique and Fornell knew he would also interrupt any meeting he was in if one of his agents texted him. He looked over at Vance and Gibbs and Fornell could swear he had never seen either one of them smile this much ever.

"By the way boss" Tony began with a smile; "Probie and Ziva have a POI in custody on the missing Petty Officer cold case and are on their way in with him."

"Thanks Dinozzo" Gibbs stated before turning to the director, also with a smile on his face. "Director, McGee and David are on their way in with a suspect on the missing Petty Officer cold case."

Smiling, Vance answered Gibbs "Thanks for the update agent Gibbs."

Fornell looked at the smiling trio and couldn't help but chuckle himself. "All right, all right, we get it; you can stop rubbing our faces in it now."

With the exception of the Director, everyone filed out of his office and went down to the bullpen to wait for McGee and Ziva. When they came in with their POI, Fornell and Sacks witnessed the exact scene Dinozzo had described. McGee immediately asked Tony if he and Boss could do the interrogation as he and Ziva needed to go back out and follow up a lead on another cold case. McGee gave Tony a quick brief on the POI in custody and he and Ziva headed for the door.

Fornell was just able to catch McGee before he and Ziva left and let him know that if he was still willing, the Op would be run exactly as he had stipulated. Of course, McGee was happy to help out any fellow law enforcement agencies and advised Fornell that he was definitely in and as soon as they were done chasing down their leads, they would sit down with him and Sacks for a brief. With that said, McGee and Ziva were out the door again.

Fornell and Sacks looked around, surprised that with the exception of the other NCIS agents currently in the bullpen, they were alone. McGee and Ziva had gone back out to follow up on more leads while Tony and Gibbs had taken the POI to the interview room for questioning. Fornell called his director and told him they had McGee on board and the Op was a go. He informed him that he would have quick brief with the NCIS team today just to familiarize them with the op and have them meet at FBI headquarters the following day for an in depth brief.

After the call, with nothing else to do until McGee and Ziva were done with their investigations for the day, Fornell and Sacks went into the observation to observe Gibbs and Dinozzo interrogate the POI.


End file.
